Akuma
5/5 (TBOGT) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Sport Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dials) |inttxd = Sports Bike |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = MOTORBIKE_SPORT |modelname = akuma |handlingname = AKUMA |textlabelname = AKUMA |roadspawn = Yes (''GTA V) No (TBOGT) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TBOGT) 20 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinka '''Akuma' (Kanji: 悪魔, Kana: あくま, lit. "Demon") is a motorcycle featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V, ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Akuma is mainly based on the , though it appears to be a streetfighter version of the Double T, sharing a lot of design cues with it; same front and rear ends, same fuel tank, same controls. However, the Akuma features a tubular frame, much like that of a or , instead of a solid one. Although the bike is often said to be stripped down, it features many visual modifications. This includes optional front and rear fenders with the bike appearing with any of the two, both, or none at all and optional miniature carbon fibre fairing and rearview mirrors. It also includes three seating and exhaust pipe configurations along with the modifications, including: *A large framed seat with brake light and twin full-length exhaust pipes mounted underneath; *A medium-framed seat with a brake light and a full-length exhaust pipe mounted on the right side; and *A flat spring seat with no brake light, massive air intake and a short unrestricted exhaust outlet at the engine block. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The bike returns to Grand Theft Auto V with almost the exact same design, albeit a larger amount of color scheme varieties. The only difference between The Ballad of Gay Tony rendition and the GTA V rendition is the addition of a rear hugger. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Akuma is powered by a 4-cylinder engine coupled to a 5-speed transmission. This bike features a lightweight construction and has a relativity short wheelbase, making it ideal for city-streets getaways, and a good bike to use in trying to get the achievement/trophy Wheelie Rider. This short wheelbase, however, also means that it has a stability problem, which riders can feel when taking it on a high-speed corner. Acceleration is very impressive, but the brakes are not good enough to keep up with the speed. The Akuma is one of the fastest motorcycles in the GTA IV trilogy so far, the fastest being the Double T Custom from The Lost and Damned. TBoGT Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Akuma is the fastest accelerating vehicle in the game and maxes out the acceleration stat before modifications are applied to it. Its top speed is fast without leaning forward, but unfortunately, the Akuma is unable to wheelie at top speed, reducing its effectiveness on long straights where motorcycles which can wheelie will fly ahead of the Akuma. The corners are where the Akuma excels by leaps in bounds, having one of the tightest cornering radii among vehicles, and is able to continually accelerate through corners, making it effective on races where there are fewer straights and more corners. The Akuma's incredible cornering abilities and acceleration make it a very easy vehicle to use effectively, but that comes at the cost of a very low skill cap. As such, the Akuma is a very good choice for those inexperienced with motorcycles, but more skilled players would gravitate towards motorcycles such as the Hakuchou or Bati 801 which are more effective in skilled hands than the Akuma. Because of the Akuma's immense acceleration and cornering abilities, the Akuma is a solid motorcycle for racing. Its inability to wheelie is a major issue on longer tracks, but it serves to be a true contender on more technical circuits. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery DinkaAkuma-Side-GTAV.png|An Akuma in the original version of Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Akuma-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Akuma on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. Akuma-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Akuma on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Akuma-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Akuma in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Akuma-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Akuma in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Akuma-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Akuma on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Akuma-GTAV-Ad.png|Billboard advertisement in Grand Theft Auto V. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *It can be spawned by dialing 625-555-0200 on the phone. Using the cheat code is the fastest way to obtain an Akuma, as they are rarely seen driven around in single-player, like the Hakuchou. *Seen driven around in multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $9,000. *Sometimes found driving around Vespucci Beach, especially when driving another motorcycle. *Rarely found driving around in Vinewood. *It can be found on the southwest side of the Los Santos International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $9,000. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Regardless of the Akuma spawns with the flat spring seat (which would make it lacking a tail light), the light reflection on the ground can be still seen when braking or at night. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Adding a custom exhaust may remove the tail light, leaving an empty slot on the rear end (as when the same light is broken). *The default radio station for the Akuma is Channel X. See Also *Vader - A similar street-fighter in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }}de:Akuma es:Akuma fi:Akuma fr:Akuma pl:Akuma pt:Akuma ru:Akuma Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Streetfighters Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class